Lauren
by Ilovedesserts
Summary: One-shot, set after "The Closer" Episode "Walking Back the Cat"


The elevator doors opened, and she stepped into the lobby. Funny how a police department was a place one should feel safe, but she felt like a nervous wreck. She couldn't get used to coming here. It was fascinating, yes, but it was also slightly terrifying. She glanced around, seeing the same uniform in every direction. It was almost hard to see beyond the uniforms because there were so many everywhere she looked. In her job, she was trained to dress, and it was hard to see beyond a uniform. As she walked across the lobby, she spotted someone who stuck out, in more ways than one, in the endless line of uniforms.

"Sharon!" Lauren smiled as she walked up to greet her friend. "What a lovely surprise. I haven't seen you in ages."

"Oh, my goodness, Lauren," Sharon said walking up to her. The two women met in a quick embrace in the lobby of the building. "It has been a long time."

"I can tell Ricky is off at school," Lauren smiled. "You haven't had to buy men's suits in some time. I'm guessing Jack is gone again too?"

"History," Sharon sighed and waved her hand as she rolled her eyes. "Jack, that is, and thank goodness. Ricky, yes, he's busy at school, but that is no reason for us to have lost touch. Gosh, what has it been, at least six months now?"

"It has, at least," Lauren chuckled and shook her head. "You look well."

"Thank you and same to you," Sharon said, squeezing her arm. "I feel so badly I haven't called you in so long. I apologize. Work has been just busy. That's no excuse."

"I'm capable of calling too, and yes, it's been too long. We really need to get together. I have so much to tell you, to catch you up on. I was traveling quite a bit for awhile, and I remember, we had plans to get together a few months back, but then-" she stopped as Sharon nodded.

Sharon crossed her arms, a cup of coffee in her hand, and she closed her eyes, "Right, that's right. We had those plans, and then, I got that terrible flu. Ugh," she groaned. "Ricky had been home from school and brought it with him. That had me sick for almost a month."

"Life happens," Lauren chuckled. "We really need to get together soon."

"We do," Sharon agreed, nodding. "Listen, this is short notice, and I'm sure you are busy, but are you free this evening? I'd ask about tomorrow or the next day, but I'm supposed to be in court, testifying for a case, tomorrow, and I have no idea how long that might go. I mean, it could happen tomorrow, but if it doesn't, I still could be stuck waiting tomorrow, and on days like that, I usually come back to work in the office for a few hours in the evening."

"You work too much, Sharon," Lauren shook her head. "You always have."

"I know," Sharon dropped her head and chuckled.

"I'm free, though," Lauren reached for Sharon's arm and patted it. "I'm off today, and I'd love to get together for dinner."

"Oh, wonderful!" Sharon smiled at her. She then gestured with her finger, "Wait, you're here, so please tell me nothing is wrong. Did you have something happen?"

"Oh, no," Lauren waved. "I was ahh, just upstairs." Sharon's phone rang, and Sharon grabbed it quickly to silence it. She made a face and looked to Lauren.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take this. I stepped out for a real cup of coffee. I am out of tea upstairs, and I needed an afternoon pick me up," she chuckled. "You were saying?"

"Nothing," she waved. "I dropped off some ties, and that's a story to tell you at dinner, about the ties."

"Oh?" Sharon raised her eyebrow. "Sounds interesting. I'll text you, but say 6:00?"

"6:00, and please," she gestured with her hand, "answer your call. Duty calls, Sharon. I know that. I'll talk to you later."

"I'm excited about tonight," she grinned, and in the same breath, she answered her phone, "Captain Raydor." The two women waved to each other, and Lauren walked out of the building while Sharon walked toward the elevators. Lauren didn't even get outside before her own phone rang, and she smiled at the caller id.

"Hello, Handsome," she grinned into it.

"How's my sexy massage miracle worker?" Provenza asked.

"I've told you that is such a ridiculous thing to call me," she chuckled. "I was just in your office, but you weren't there."

"I know," he groaned. "I was in a meeting a floor up from my office. I just got back and found the new ties you brought me."

"I thought you would enjoy them. After you took me around your office last week, I felt like it might be okay to stop in today. I haven't seen you now in three whole days and was missing you. I know you've been busy with a case," she explained.

"A case we are finishing today," he said quickly. "Dinner, tonight? I promise to make up my absence to my sexy bunny."

She laughed loudly, "Oh, Louie. I only put up with things like that because you are so adorable. I can't believe I let you get away with calling me that."

"Well, you are amazing, Lauren, and to tell you the truth, you are all I can think about even on the days I don't get to see you. I'm sorry I missed you, but I love the ties. I already put on one of the new ones," he told her.

"I'm glad to hear it. We've got your wardrobe coming along," she grinned into the phone.

"All parts. Flynn has been here trying to figure out my new digs. He asked me how much I've been spending on all of it and how many new suits I've bought. I told him it wasn't just the suits, that everything is new, even down to the undergarments."

"Hmm, I'm sure he didn't want to see that; although, I very much enjoy seeing all of that," she teased.

"Oh, I need to go," he said quickly. "Chief is motioning for me to join her in her office. Flynn is already there, so she wants a briefing. Listen, dinner, tonight?"

"Oh, I just made plans with a friend because I assumed you would still be working your case," she sighed. "You know," she nodded and continued, "I'll tell you what. We've both said we need to meet each other's friends."

"Yeah, you met mine," he said.

"Well, that's what I'm thinking. Oh, even better," she said in an excited tone. "I will double check with my friend, but what if you brought Andy? I've not spent much time with him, your best friend, and my friend, she's split with her husband."

"You mean," he paused, "like a double date?"

"Sure, whatever," she said. "I'll make all the arrangements, but I don't want to cancel on either of you. This way, we can spend time together and with our friends. If it's a problem-" she stopped when Provenza cut her off.

"I've got to go. I'm sure Flynn will be okay with any friend of yours. He's in a bit of a dry spell anyway. Just email me, or I guess, text me," he rolled his eyes, "the details. Until then, my sexy bunny," he whispered into his phone.

"Bye, you stud," she laughed. The two hung up, and Lauren, who had sat down on a bench to talk to him, quickly pulled up her contacts. She found Sharon's number and sighed as she started to type out her text message. Lauren was definitely falling for Louie Provenza, and she did want her friends to meet him. Sharon was a friend, one she hadn't seen in some time, but the two had spent a lot of dinners together over the last few years.

"I'm sorry, but I have a change of plans to suggest-I'd like you to meet my boyfriend. He is bringing his best friend too if this is all okay, and I think you will all have a lot in common," she typed. She thought about telling Sharon all the names of the people involved, but she decided it didn't matter now; the group could all spend dinner getting to know one another, and besides that, maybe the three of them had crossed paths at the LAPD, and if they hadn't, they could all meet tonight. "Please come to dinner. If nothing else, it will be a fun night out. I'll make it up to you-a total girls' night-one night he's working. Tonight, he has a rare night off. Please?"

Lauren waited a moment, and then, Sharon sent her a message, "I don't want to impose on dinner with your boyfriend. Don't worry about me."

"Please join us. We've been saying how we need to meet each other's friends," she typed.

"I suppose it would be nice to get out this evening, and I do really want to catch up with you," Sharon typed.

"Great, 6:00, and please, since I've changed all the plans, you pick the place," Lauren told her.

It took a few moments before Sharon typed anything more, "Seafood? I can send you an address."

"Perfect!" Lauren told her. "My boyfriend is really on a health kick lately."

"See you then," Sharon said. "I'm looking forward to meeting him."

Lauren quickly sent the details to Provenza, and he quickly found all eyes on him in Chief's office.

"Sorry, Chief," he nodded to her and frowned as he dug out his phone. He could feel Andy looking at him too.

"So, all of a sudden, you're Mr. Popularity?" Andy gestured to the phone. "Oh, wait," he nodded and looked over at Brenda, motioning to Provenza and speaking to Brenda now, "Chief, I bet that's his new girlfriend texting him. She's forced him to start using his phone more."

"Lieutenant, I never did get to ask you about her," Brenda made a face and eyed Provenza.

"She's quite amazing, Chief," he nodded, turning off the volume on his phone. "Sorry about the interruption. I'm sure you will see more of her," he nodded and quickly turned to Andy. "Remind me to talk to you about dinner tonight."

"You two, hush about dinner," Brenda waved at them and scowled. "I'm hungry enough as it is. I don't need to have dinner on my mind too. Let's finish this, and I can go eat. Lunch was hours ago."

A half hour later, Provenza and Andy were back at their desks, and the rest of the team was hard at work. People had been in and out, getting their afternoon coffee or pick-me-up, when Provenza called out to Andy.

"Flynn, I almost forgot, but you're going to dinner with me tonight," he called across the room. Andy looked up from his paperwork, as did Julio and Mike. They were currently the only ones in the room.

"Aren't you going out with Lauren? I've had to eat crappy pizza and a wilted salad with you the last couple nights while working here. Why are you dragging me to dinner tonight?" Andy asked. "Oh, and if it's for me to pay for you to eat, no thanks."

"No, Flynn!" Provenza said, slightly irritated. "You're going to dinner with Lauren and me."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Third wheel? Ahh, definitely, no thanks to that. You can take your girlfriend out to dinner."

"Flynn!" Provenza raised his phone, as if Andy could read what was on the screen. "No, Lauren wants you to come, some sort of double date. She already had plans set with some friend of hers, and now, we're turning it into a sort of meet the friends double date."

"Are you serious?" Andy asked, looking totally annoyed. He shook his head, "No way. I'm not doing that."

"Ahh, come on Sir," Julio jumped into the conversation. "I'm sure it would be fun to have dinner with the lieutenant and his much younger girlfriend," he chuckled.

"Are you kidding?" Andy raised his eyebrow at Julio. "You think it sounds so great, you go. You're a friend of Provenza's too," he gestured. "You can go meet this friend."

"Flynn, really, now how bad could it be?" Provenza asked.

"Sir, is she legal? That would be my first question," Julio chuckled. "I mean, Lauren is quite a bit younger than you are. There's no telling how old any friend of hers is."

"Good one, Julio," Mike called out, clearly listening, but trying to look like he was hard at work. Julio chuckled, and Andy smirked at Julio.

"Flynn, now, come on. I'd do it for you," he told him.

"I'm not asking," Andy said annoyed. "Besides, if I had a date, I wouldn't need you coming along to babysit some friend."

"Well, there's part of the problem. You don't have a date. You haven't in awhile, Flynn. You're in a dry spell if I've ever seen one," Provenza flashed a fake smile at Andy.

"Hey!" Andy pointed at him. "Watch it. I just haven't found the right person to date lately."

"Right," Provenza nodded. "I know you, and we are too much alike, as if a stimulating dinner conversation right now is a good date for you."

"Andy, no need to be embarrassed about a dry spell," Mike looked toward him. "I'm sure it's hard when you've dated all the women in your normal circles. Maybe you just need to branch out."

"Exactly, Mike!" Provenza said excitedly.

"Mike, come on!" Andy looked to him. "You're siding with Provenza?"

"No," Mike pushed up his glasses. "I'm simply interested in a date out with Provenza, and you, my friend, would be the perfect person to witness this. It's Provenza," he gestured toward him, and Provenza scowled. "Aren't you a bit curious about Lauren, about how Provenza acts around her, and honestly, what she sees in him?"

"You make a good point," Andy tapped a pen to his mouth, as if he was thinking.

"Flynn just come to dinner. I'll even pay," Provenza offered.

"Oh, well, that's a first," Andy gestured. "So, that's supposed to make up for the thousands of times I've paid? I'm sure you'll throw it in my face the next time we go out, that you paid one time."

"I don't plan to play the field any other times. Lauren is it for me," Provenza nodded. "Besides, how bad could any friend of hers be? Have you seen her? She's a knockout, and beautiful people hang out with beautiful people."

"Not always," Andy gave Provenza a disgusted look and then smirked at him.

"Sir, if I may, you get a free dinner, and it sounds like you may even end up taking a date home tonight. That's not too shabby," Julio nodded and then flashed a grin.

"Exactly, Julio!" Provenza gestured to him. "You get it. Flynn, this isn't a bad deal. You get dinner, you get a date-a beautiful one, I'm sure, and you get a nice roll in the hay with her. That's your perfect date."

Andy scowled at both of them, and Provenza then held up one of the new ties, "Flynn, just for extra measure, I'll even throw in one of my new ties. Lauren has gotten me so many, I can't even wear them all. You can have this one, but just don't wear it tonight. I don't want to hurt Lauren's feelings." He handed it to Julio who threw it across the room.

"Come on, Andy," Mike prodded. "You can watch Provenza in action. You get a new tie, and you love ties. You get dinner, a girl, and since we all know you, you'll get a good time at home tonight too."

Andy let out a loud sigh and looked at Provenza, "What's her name?"

"I don't know," Provenza looked at him with a clueless expression. "Does it matter? I mean, aside from needing to know it to call out the right name when you're in bed with her, does it really matter, Flynn? You really only need to know her name for what, about 12 hours, right? The better question might be if she makes good pancakes. I know you love pancakes after a long night."

That also had Julio and Mike laughing, and Andy shook his head at all of them. He picked up the tie that Julio had thrown on his desk and looked at it, as if it would make his decision. Finally, he sighed again and looked to find all eyes on him, "Fine," he raised his hand in defeat. "I'll go to dinner. Provenza, I swear if she's some clinger or a felon or a total disaster, you won't hear the end of it."

"Flynn, you know she'll be amazing. Lauren is amazing. She's talented and smart-smart people don't hang out with stupid people," Provenza nodded at him.

"Present company excluded," Andy smirked. The guys laughed, and Provenza scowled at him. "Just get on that phone, figure out how to text her back, and set up this mess."

"Lieutenant," Julio turned toward Andy and grinned, "I can't wait to hear about your pancake breakfast tomorrow."

"The fact that I've been in a little dry spell is the only reason I'm agreeing to this," Andy said, exasperated.

"That's it, Andy," Mike said, looking at his paperwork. "You're taking one for the team, even if you are forced into taking a lovely women home for the night."

"Oh, stuff it, Mike," Andy scowled.

"It's set," Provenza held up his phone, proud of his technology skills. "Flynn, you're driving so I can just ride home with Lauren. I'm staying at her place tonight."

"Please, just stop right there," Andy covered his face with one hand and raised his other hand as if to stop Provenza. "I don't want to think about it."

"Just focus on your date," Provenza said. "Lauren's wonderful. How bad could it be?"

At 6:00 sharp, Lauren, Provenza, and Andy were all waiting at the table. Provenza and Lauren were sitting across from Andy, who, at this point, was ready to get up and leave. He'd had to sit and watch Provenza and Lauren and their public displays of affection. The couple hadn't stopped holding hands, whispering in each other's ears, and had even been kissing constantly since they'd arrived. Provenza and Andy had arrived early, securing the table, and Provenza had ordered a beer for himself and a glass of wine for Lauren, while Andy had ordered his standard cranberry juice. Neither of the men had been the restaurant before, one near the water, and after Lauren arrived a few minute later, Andy took his time studying the menu. It was better than staring at Provenza and Lauren. Now, Andy had read the menu cover to cover and was ready to get the evening started. He closed his menu and put it down on the table, where he scowled at Provenza kissing Lauren again.

"Would you please stop, Provenza?" Andy asked eyeing him. "Sorry, Lauren," he smiled at her, "but Provenza invited me to hang out with you, and that's hard to do when he looks like he's trying to offer you mouth to mouth resuscitation."

Lauren started to chuckle, and she smiled at Andy with an apologetic nod. Andy drummed his fingers and took a look around the restaurant.

"Nice place," he nodded. "I've never been here. So, is this friend of yours coming?"

"She is," Lauren said, mid-gulp. "She should be here soon."

"Can you tell me something about her, anything?" Andy asked. "Provenza didn't even give me her-" Andy paused and locked his eyes on the door where he groaned. "Hey, Provenza," he nodded to him. "Better behave tonight," he nodded to the door.

"Why?" Provenza asked. "Which one of my ex-wives is here?"

"Oh, no," Andy chuckled, dropping his head, trying to stay out of sight. "It's worse than that. Now, who other than one of your ex-wives can irritate you to no end. I'll give you a hint-it's not Chief, but it's someone else with authority at work."

Provenza started to look around, as did Lauren. Lauren looked to the door first, and then, she smiled brightly, "Oh, there she is, my friend!" She waved at Sharon, gesturing for her to join them.

Andy watched the interaction, and his eyes followed Lauren's, locking in on the person at the door. Quickly, his eyes turned to a panicked look all while Provenza was trying to figure out what was going on."

"You have to be kidding me," Andy said through gritted teeth to Provenza as he looked down at the table. Provenza finally spotted the problem, and he looked to Lauren for confirmation. Lauren still had her eyes trained on Sharon, and Provenza looked to Andy, who wouldn't look up at him.

"Do something!" Andy seethed at Provenza.

Provenza gave Andy a hopeless shrug, and as he did that, Lauren jumped up to greet Sharon, "Sharon!" she said happily. Sharon was busy surveying the scene, a shocked expression on her face as she stood there, her trench coat still on.

"Lauren," she said, her lips pursed as she looked around the table. "Lieutenants," she nodded.

"Captain," both Andy and Provenza said at the same time and nodded.

"Oh, good, you do know each other!" Lauren smiled. "Oh, is this a problem?" Lauren gestured between all of them. "Gosh, I don't know police protocol or rank structure. Today has just been a blur, and I don't think I even told Louie who my friend was."

"No, you didn't," he scowled, shaking his head at Andy.

"Sharon and I have been friends for years," Lauren explained. "It's a long story, but we ran into each other today while I was in the building, Louie," she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. He raised his hand, almost in a quick wave, but he didn't look up at her. "I thought this would be fun, and Andy, I've been wanting to get to know you better. So, you three all know each other?"

"Yes," Sharon said quietly and nodded. "To say I'm surprised is an understatement."

Andy jumped up, his phone in hand, "Provenza, we almost forgot!" He tried to catch Provenza's gaze, but he was taking a swig of his beer. He finally did and nodded to his phone, "We promised to check in with Chief at 6:00, you know, important details about that case." He tried to get Provenza to catch on, and finally, Provenza got it.

"Right, that case," he said and stood. "If you ladies will excuse us, we have important police business we need to check. Lauren, I'll be right back. Captain," he gestured with his hand.

"Sharon and I can catch up while you two make your call. Sharon, please sit. I'm sure you'd love a glass of wine," Lauren smiled.

"Hmm, or two," she said under her breath. "Gentlemen," she nodded.

Andy walked quickly to the bathrooms, and Provenza almost had to run to catch up to him. Once in the bathroom, Andy noticed the door had a lock, and after he locked it, he turned to face Provenza.

"This has to be one of the sickest jokes you've ever played on me OLD MAN," he yelled at Provenza, opening his suit jacket and reaching into the inside pocket. He yanked out a handful of condoms and shoved them at Provenza. "You are one sick guy, thinking this is some hilarious joke. No dinner, nothing could ever convince me Raydor was a good idea!"

"Hold on, Flynn!" Provenza yelled back at him, stuffing the condoms into his pocket. "I bought those," he gestured to his pocket, "on the way here, as you know, and I was sharing them as a thanks, I guess, for coming to dinner. I didn't know Raydor was her friend. It's Raydor," he made a face."

Andy nodded, raising his hand in the air, "And, I quote-' Flynn, you know she'll be amazing. Lauren is amazing.' Well, I have news for you; Raydor is not amazing! She's a nightmare, a work nightmare. It's no wonder she was free for dinner; who would ever, in their right mind, want to take her to dinner. I can't believe that once again, you got me into this mess."

Provenza grunted, "I can't believe Lauren is friends with her. Raydor," he said, making a face, as if it hurt him to say her name.

"Exactly, Radyor," Andy mimicked him. "I think I'll explain to the table I have to go back to work and will just leave you here."

"You wouldn't dare!" Provenza's eyes widened.

"Hey, it's your girlfriend and her friend," Andy shrugged. "You can deal with it."

"Come on, Flynn. Let's just finish dinner. I'll take Lauren home, and you, you can-" Andy interrupted him.

"Oh, I will most definitely be going home alone. That's for sure. You can take your pile of condoms there and have a grand old time tonight. I won't be needing those. The dry spell can continue," he scowled.

"Just come and eat. We're already here. We can skip the appetizers, and you can leave when you finish. If you go back to work, it's only going to raise questions about me. I don't need Lauren thinking you are more important than I am," Provenza explained.

"So, I'm supposed to endure dinner with Raydor, sitting beside Radyor," he emphasized, "so you can look important to your girlfriend?"

Provenza pointed at him, "How many times have I hauled your drunk self out of a bar? It's been a long time, but how many?"

"Right back at ya!" Andy fired at Provenza, and then, he dropped his head and sighed. "Fine," he said, still looking down. "Let's get this over. I can't believe this. Not a word to anyone you set me up on a date with Raydor!"

"My lips are sealed," Provenza raised his hand, and he moved to the door to unlock it. Andy reached down and picked up the few packets of condoms that had dropped to the floor.

"Here," he thrust them at Provenza, and when Provenza didn't take them, he stuffed a few into his pocket. "Have a great time," he smirked. "I definitely don't need those."

The two returned to the table and found the women sitting across from one another smiling and laughing. "She almost looks human," Provenza whispered loudly to Andy, and he just sighed loudly again.

"Gentlemen," Lauren smiled. "Everything okay at work?" Provenza started to sit again, and Andy looked to his seat, where now, next to his chair, Sharon was sitting. His eyes met hers briefly, and he gave her a small nod and looked away.

"Yeah, umm, we're good for the moment," Andy said.

"Hmm," Sharon said nodding, "I was sure an emergency would call you two back to work."

"We are in high demand," Andy smirked at Sharon and sat down again. He looked across the table to Lauren, "So, Lauren, how do you and the captain know each other?"

"It is so odd to hear Sharon called the captain," she smiled around the table, her eyes landing on Sharon. "I met Sharon, what was it?"

"Five years ago," Sharon added and then, she cleared her voice. "My son, Ricky," she clarified, looking at Lauren and then up, finding Andy looking at her before she looked away again, "Ricky needed a suit when he was 13 or 14," she paused, trying to remember. "It was around five years ago, maybe even longer," she frowned. "We ended up in Lauren's department where she fitted Ricky for his first suit."

"And, let's not forget, I've fitted Ricky for many other suits since then," she smiled warmly at Sharon. "I don't know," she shrugged. "Sharon and I just hit it off that day. Sharon has a great sense of fashion, and we got to talking. We had similar stories with our husbands. I'd already divorced mine, that is, after finding him in bed with his secretary, and Sharon-" she paused when Sharon shook her head.

"And, I, I had a Jack," she nodded. "Really, that's all old news," she waved. "Ricky needed a suit, and over the years, Lauren has fitted him as he's grown. He's still growing, so we may be in to see you again, Lauren," she chuckled. "After that first suit, Lauren and I became friends," she shrugged.

"Just our luck," Andy said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he flashed a fake smile toward Sharon and Lauren. "I don't know about any of you, but I could really eat something."

Dinner was painful, in that everyone but Lauren wanted to be anywhere else. Lauren finally broke the silence as they were finishing their meals, "You three never told me how you all know each other from work."

Andy looked to Provenza, and Provenza looked back at Andy. Both then turned to Sharon, who was just putting her fork onto her plate. She caught both men looking at her, and she took a sip of water before she explained. "As you know, I'm in charge of FID, and sometimes, my division investigates other divisions, other officers. I've known the lieutenants for years, decades now, really. We don't work together often."

"No, the captain just likes to keep everyone in line," Provenza flashed a smirk at her. "Right, Captain? You make sure people needing different ahh, trainings, get what they need."

"Ahh, sure," Sharon said, slightly wary of answering the question.

"Let's just say Provenza and I are two of the finest detectives you will find in the LAPD, but even the captain finds fault with us on occasion," Andy smirked.

"Well, it is a small world," Lauren smiled around the table. "Here, we are, and I've found this amazing man in Louie," she leaned over and kissed him, making both Sharon and Andy feel uncomfortable, "and my friends all seem to know each other. We should definitely do this again."

"Ahh, I'm busy," Andy said quickly, and after he said it, he realized that no specific date had been mentioned. He swallowed quickly and amended his statement, "I mean, I'm busy a lot. I have this new girlfriend."

"Wait," Lauren paused, now nestled into Provenza's side, "Louie said you were in a dry spell."

Andy closed his eyes briefly, and he was sure he heard Raydor next to him chuckle lightly. He opened his eyes and threw a smile toward Lauren, "Provenza doesn't know everything about me. In fact, I need to get going. She'll be waiting for me at my place. This," he gestured, "was a nice outing, a nice way to get to know you a little, Lauren. As I said, Provenza doesn't know everything, nor does he tell me everything. I've got my own amazing girlfriend waiting for me at home." He stood and nodded to the table, "Everyone, enjoy your evening."

"Lieutenant," Sharon called to him as he started to step away. She nodded to the floor, "I think you dropped something."

Andy looked down quickly, his face turning bright red as he spotted more of Provenza's condoms on the floor. As he'd walked out of the bathroom, he'd shoved the few that had fallen onto the floor into his pocket, and they were now in view. He looked up at her quickly, and he flashed his big smile at her, "As I said, I have someone waiting at home. Night everyone," he threw a wave and left quickly, with no concern about Provenza. The guy was capable of digging out of that mess.

By the next morning, Andy was just ready to put the disastrous night behind him. He couldn't believe he'd had to endure a dinner with Raydor, not just Raydor either, but Provenza, Lauren, and Raydor. It had to be the worst double date in the history of double dates. He hadn't gotten anything out of it either, not even his morning pancakes, and right now, those were sounding good. It had taken him forever to fall asleep, and then, he'd overslept. Now, on the elevator, he was running late to work, but he really didn't care. Provenza owed him big time, and the least he could do was not comment on Andy running late for work.

"Morning," Andy said as he walked around the corner. He yawned as he said it, his cup of coffee in hand.

Mike and Julio looked up; Provenza kept his head in his crossword puzzle. "Where is everyone?"

"Chief brought doughnuts. We already got ours. The rest of them are down the hall," Julio explained.

Andy nodded as he walked to his computer. He glanced back at Provenza, but Provenza wouldn't look up at him.

"So, Andy, running late today?" Mike grinned at him.

"How were those pancakes, Sir?" Julio chuckled. "I am guessing you don't need a doughnut, but maybe you do after the long, wild night I'm guessing you had," he continued to laugh.

Andy scowled and looked to Provenza. Provenza still had his head buried in his crossword puzzle. Julio and Mike had their eyes on Andy, and both had grins on their faces.

"Let's just say," he paused and sighed. He put his cup of coffee down on the table, and then, he turned to them, gesturing with his hand, "I deserve a medal for last night, a medal. In fact, a gold medal isn't enough. I felt like I was on some bad reality tv show last night, and the joke was on me."

"That bad, Sir? Was she at least legal?" Julio chuckled.

"Let's just say I know exactly how old she was, Julio," Andy scowled. "I deserve an award, and right now, I deserve that plate of pancakes because I certainly didn't get them! I woke up, alone and irritated I had been conned into one of Provenza's schemes again."

"Flynn, I had nothing to do with it!" Provenza finally jumped into the conversation.

Julio gestured between Andy and Provenza, "Sir, what happened? The lieutenant was already here this morning, but he wouldn't tell us anything. We figured with you being late this morning that you had well," he flashed a smile, "breakfast in bed."

Andy scowled again. He paused to think, and he put his finger to his mouth, "You know the saying, when sometimes we hear guys saying something like, 'In bed with FID?' Yeah, well, let me put it this way-that didn't happen. Even in my worst nightmare, that would NEVER happen, but yeah, that's what almost happened last night."

The eyes were darting around the room, going from man to man. Andy stood there, glaring at Provenza. Provenza finally threw down his crossword and pointed at Andy, "I had nothing to do with it."

"You had everything to do with it, everything!" Andy yelled back at him. "You couldn't even ask your girlfriend the name of her friend. I tried asking, and you were there telling me it didn't matter because she'd be in and out of my bed before I needed to remember her name."

"Sirs?" Julio asked, hoping for clarification.

Andy shook his head again and pointed at Provenza, "I swear, Provenza, if she sends us to any behavior seminars, I will never do anything for you again. Even the condoms," he yelled and threw up his hands. "They fell on the floor, and she saw them."

"Sir, seminar?" Julio asked, looking to Mike.

"That's right," Andy nodded, a fake smile now on his face. "Only an idiot would date her. Never in my wildest dreams would I wish her on anyone, and yup, I had to sit through dinner last night. I don't even want to think about what that would be like," he shuddered and looked to Provenza.

Provenza threw up his hands and shrugged, "Lauren was sad to hear you had some imaginary girlfriend, Flynn. She mentioned later that before dinner, she was hopeful it would work out, so we could all go out several times a month."

"We're going to wind up in one of her seminars," Andy shook his head.

"In bed with FID?" Mike asked, looking to Julio.

Julio nodded and added, "One of her seminars, Sir?"

The two men looked between each other. Something had happened at dinner, something terrible. The two detectives could read clues, and this, well, this, if it was what it seemed, was something to never be mentioned again. There were times to make fun of each other, and then, there were times like this, where even the greatest nightmare was just that, a total nightmare. Julio and Mike exchanged glances one more time. Yes, only one woman fit the description they'd just heard, and both shuddered at the thought of dinner with Raydor. No one, in their mind, deserved that.


End file.
